


race

by saintcedar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, I'm really sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: he knew what freedom is





	race

Корабль отплывает, сопровождаемый свистом несущихся вслед стрел, матросы мечутся по палубе, делая всё, чтобы поскорее убраться из этого, и только его Хозяин стоит у самого края, не опасаясь атаки гигантов с острова. Значит, и ему не стоит? В конце-концов, в его клеймах хватит силы, чтобы перерезать три таких, иначе Данариус не держал бы его при себе. А теперь его просто так бросают здесь, потому что на корабле не нашлось место его израненному телу, и Хозяин просто смотрит оттуда, сверху, как его Волк беспомощно машет хвостом и готовится умирать. Корабль отплывает всё дальше от берега, стрелы уже не долетают до бортов. Фенрис делает несколько шагов вперёд по песку и проваливается в темноту.

Он очнулся один. То есть, то, что он очнулся – это уже сюрприз. Фенрис ожидал, что его просто добьют и бросивший его Хозяин станет последним воспоминанием об этой жизни, второй, которая началась с боли, хуже которой только смерть. Но смерть его не постигла. Двигаться возможно было только с трудом, но раны были забинтованы, а рядом нашлась вода и какая-то еда. Фенрис был слишком голоден, чтобы заподозрить неладное. Немного придя в себя и оценив ситуацию, Фенрис знает две вещи: кто-то ухаживал за ним, пока он был без сознания и если так, то этот кто-то должен заявиться сюда, чтобы проверить, дышит ли он вообще. 

И кто-то заявляется. Выглядит он как гигант, один из тех, кто пытались сжечь корабль с Данариусом на борту, тот, который уплыл без него. Фенрис было дёргается за мечом, но тут же понимает, что при нём нет оружия. Очень высокое существо, в лёгких светлых одеждах, с седыми волосами и парой рогов. Кунари. Фенрис видел их, но ни разу не говорил. Хозяин говорил, что их нужно бояться. Но этот чем-то отличается от тех, что видел Фенрис, даже от тех, которые атаковали тевинтерцев, когда они прибыли на остров. 

Рогатое существо, заметив испуг новоожившего, останавливается и поднимает когтистые руки. Открытые ладони по идее демонстрируют мирные намерения, а вопросительный взгляд и лёгкая улыбка этому и не противоречат. Фенрис прижимается спиной к дереву, забыв о ноющих ранах, но разрешает подойти к себе и даже разрешает себя касаться. Кунари что-то тихо говорит, но Фенрис даже не пытается понимать, только наблюдает за тем, как он разматывает бинты и накладывает новые, оторопев.

Закончив, зверь садится напротив него, долго разглядывает и, наконец, будто набравшись решимости говорит. Говорит, что он нашёл Фенриса на берегу без сознания, что принёс его в лагерь и что они всей группой решали, что же с ним, Фенрисом, делать. Расспрашивает о том, как его зовут, откуда он и как сюда попал. Фенрис только коротко отвечает, не зная, как вести себя. От Хозяина он слышал только, что рогатые серокожие существа – опасные существа и живут по варварским законам, которые считают высшей истиной. Но этот кунари ещё ни разу не упомянул ни Кун, ни своё звание. Фенрис ещё ни разу не услышал в свою сторону презрительное «басра», единственное слово, которое он знает на кунлате. 

По мере того, как кунари вёл с ним разговор, к этому месту стекались всё новые и новые слушатели. Фенрис заметил это не сразу: он был слишком удивлён и увлечён разговором, но когда заметил, то понял, что очень многие из зрителей – люди. И тогда, уловив паузу, он решился на встречный вопрос.

– А вы все тут кунари? 

\- Среди нас нет кунари, – смеясь, отвечал серокожий, – но мы много о них знаем. А иначе, как с ними бороться? Ты правильно задал вопрос и я отвечу: не все кунари косситы, наша раса здесь ни при чём. Но ты мало знаешь, и я объясню: не все косситы – кунари.

Фенрис не знал. И начал спрашивать. И постепенно узнал многое: он узнал разницу между кунари и косситами, узнал, кто такие «тал-васготы», узнал, что такое свобода. Воины Тумана проповедовали свободу как самую высшую инстанцию, как самую высокую ценность, делящую своё первенство с состраданием и взаимопомощью.

Воины Тумана научили его, как бороться с кунари, обучая их обычаям и языку. Научили его тому, что не важно кто ты – ты заслуживаешь лучшей жизни, чем жизни собаки на привязи. Воины Тумана очень злились, когда Фенрис просил разрешения. И Фенрис отучился просить. Со временем он научился принимать помощь и дарить помощь, зная при этом, что делать этого не обязан. Не обязан, но хочет. И оттого помогал с ещё большим рвением, получая в ответ улыбки и тепло, о которых в Империи даже не смел мечтать. Воины Тумана гордились им, искренне пытаясь превратить из щенка в настоящего волка, который больше никогда не будет умолять и падать к чьим-то ногам.

Со временем Фенрис понял, что не сможет вернуться в Тевинтер. Но время прошло, а Хозяин его не забыл. Он явился в их лагерь как ни в чём ни бывало и протянул ему руку. Фенрис ещё никогда не чувствовал такого отвращения к себе и к тому, что цепной пёс снова скулит и беспомощно виляет хвостом внутри него. Воины Тумана готовы драться за него насмерть. На плечо ложиться когтистая серая рука и отодвигает его ещё дальше назад, закрывая собой.

– Не бойся, мы будем сражаться на твоей стороне.


End file.
